


A Lil' Star

by GuiltyWreck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Hinted Depression, Hinted Personality Disorder, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 14:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyWreck/pseuds/GuiltyWreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the biggest smiles hide the most pain. (A poem about the star Mettaton, because the person you see on the outside is almost always never the same as the one inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lil' Star

My world’s a stage

I know this quite well 

I’ve known since I was young 

I’ve known before I could spell 

 

“Put a smile on your face,”

They would all tell me, 

“Hide your disgrace 

This is mandatory.”

 

A star never frowns

A star is always bright

But what happens when 

Another shines more light? 

 

A blackness fills this lil’ star.

It wants to be loved, 

Wants someone to listen, 

For once to be though of 

 

Tis’ truly the saddest tale, 

That the star who laughs the most, 

Who’s always there for you? 

Is as present as a ghost

 

Behind those closed curtains 

Trepidation grows

Watery eyes back again

Must go on with the show.

 

Distant cries call out 

But no one can see 

For if I hide my sorrow 

I can live happily 

 

This is what I’ve been told 

Living a masquerade 

Hiding deep inside 

I’m done with this charade 

When people turn away 

I feel the void looming 

I don’t want to exist 

In a world where no one’s looking 

 

Put on an act 

Like the lil’ star I am 

Must go above and beyond 

But it’s all just a scam 

 

My happiness is fake 

It’s all a facade 

How to feel valid 

In my delicious mirage? 

 

My mentality, you see

To be loved by others 

To be better than them? 

The thought suffocates, it smothers 

 

But this is all I know 

My world is a stage 

I must be the star 

Or be trapped in my cage 

 

With this rich emptiness 

The dark matter eats at me 

Black holes stretch me thin 

In my head, a loud bureaucracy 

 

Ah, it seems time’s up

Look, the camera’s on 

Hello, did you miss me viewers? 

The name’s Mettaton

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I like characters who hide their anguish by acting like sarcastic/egotistical assholes, because I relate. I have nothing else to say except that I'm sorry if this seems out of character. I just really attracted to Mettaton personality-wise? And now I'm pretty sure I'm projecting my own feelings into this. Ha, well it was fun either way. Hope you liked it! And if you did don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos (or both) :D


End file.
